lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli/Gallery/Beware the Zimwi
Beware-the-zimwi-hd (4).png|Fuli listens as Rafiki tells a story Beware-the-zimwi-hd (7).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (8).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (10).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (11).png|Fuli lies between Kion and Ono Beware-the-zimwi-hd (12).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (13).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (23).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (24).png|Fuli observes the full moon Beware-the-zimwi-hd (33).png|A noise is heard Beware-the-zimwi-hd (35).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (42).png|"Me, too. But why are you bellowing so late?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (43).png|Fuli smiles at Beshte, bemused Beware-the-zimwi-hd (44).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (45).png|"'Bellow Fellows'?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (47).png|Fuli listens to Beshte explain Beware-the-zimwi-hd (50).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (104).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (105).png|"It is just a story. Right, Rafiki?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (109).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (115).png|Heading home Beware-the-zimwi-hd (121).png|Startled Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono Beware-the-zimwi-hd (123).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (125).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (127).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (128).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (130).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (135).png|On the way to Hakuna Matata Falls Beware-the-zimwi-hd (145).png|The Lion Guard sleeps at Hakuna Matata Falls Beware-the-zimwi-hd (146).png|Fuli sleeps near her friends Beware-the-zimwi-hd (154).png|Fuli drowsily lifts her head Beware of the Zimwi 38.png|"Zimwi?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (166).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (172).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (198).png|"Lion Guard, defend!" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (199).png|Kion speaks to Fuli Beware-the-zimwi-hd (200).png|"I hope you're right about that." Beware-the-zimwi-hd (201).png|On the hunt for the Zimwi Beware-the-zimwi-hd (202).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (206).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (208).png|Kion tells Fuli that the Zimwi is impossible Beware-the-zimwi-hd (211).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (212).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (213).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (214).png|The Guard rushes forward Beware-the-zimwi-hd (215).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (228).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (229).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (233).png|"Bunga?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (238).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (245).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (246).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (249).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (252).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (253).png|Fuli and Beshte wonder why Bunga scared the genets Beware-the-zimwi-hd (256).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (260).png|Resuming the search Beware-the-zimwi-hd (263).png|"Um, he probably is. Just listen. Everything's peaceful and quiet." Beware-the-zimwi-hd (264).png|Fuli crouches as a new sound is heard Beware-the-zimwi-hd (266).png|Thurston charges by Beware-the-zimwi-hd (269).png|Fuli watches Thurston run Beware-the-zimwi-hd (270).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (271).png|Kion and Fuli exchange a glance Beware-the-zimwi-hd (275).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (279).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (285).png|"Okay, but if you're not running from the Zimwi, what are you running from?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (290).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (294).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (298).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (299).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (301).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (302).png|An owl's hoot startles Fuli Beware-the-zimwi-hd (303).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (305).png|Yet another sound gets the Guard's attention Beware-the-zimwi-hd (307).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (311).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (316).png|The Guard enters a gorge Beware-the-zimwi-hd (317).png|"Or... Or whatever it is." Beware-the-zimwi-hd (322).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (324).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (327).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (329).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (331).png|Fuli crouches Beware-the-zimwi-hd (335).png|Terrified Fuli and Kion Beware of the Zimwi 9.png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (336).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (337).png|Fuli glares at whatever is watching them Beware-the-zimwi-hd (338).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (340).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (341).png|Making sure everyone is ready Beware-the-zimwi-hd (345).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (347).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (351).png|"So, what are you hiding from?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (363).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (366).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (367).png|Tracking a shadow Beware-the-zimwi-hd (369).png|The Guard sees "The Zimwi" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (370).png|Lightning flashes, illuminating something spiny Beware-the-zimwi-hd (372).png|"The Zimwi!" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (374).png|Fuli flees Beware-the-zimwi-hd (378).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (379).png|Running away Beware-the-zimwi-hd (385).png|The gazelles panic around the Guard Beware-the-zimwi-hd (387).png|"How are we gonna do that?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (392).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (399).png|Fuli rounds up the gazelles Beware of the Zimwi 29.png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (405).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (406).png Beware of the Zimwi 30.png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (408).png|Fuli listens to Kion confess Beware-the-zimwi-hd (411).png|"Kion's right." Beware-the-zimwi-hd (414).png|The Guard goes to face the Zimwi once more Beware-the-zimwi-hd (415).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (416).png|"Lion Guard, defend!" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (417).png|Fuli stands in the Zimwi's shadow Beware-the-zimwi-hd (418).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (421).png|Fuli bares her teeth at the Zimwi Beware-the-zimwi-hd (423).png|Fuli is frightened Beware-the-zimwi-hd (424).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (425).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (428).png|Fuli charges at the Zimwi Beware-the-zimwi-hd (431).png|Kion and Fuli look down at the Zimwi Beware-the-zimwi-hd (432).png|The Lion Guard cry out Beware-the-zimwi-hd (433).png|Everyone is puzzled Beware-the-zimwi-hd (435).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (437).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (438).png|"Then the rhino saw you like that and thought you were the Zimwi!" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (439).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (440).png Beware of the Zimwi 33.png|"All this time, the 'Zimwi'..." Beware-the-zimwi-hd (444).png|"...was just two little porcupines." Beware-the-zimwi-hd (448).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (450).png|"So, those are the hippos you need to bellow for?" Beware-the-zimwi-hd (452).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (458).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (464).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (465).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (472).png Beware-the-zimwi-hd (477).png|Happy for Beshte Beware-the-zimwi-hd (478).png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Fuli's Gallery Category:Beware the Zimwi Gallery